House Rules
This page refers to all of the current house rules used in the table top roleplaying game. The group currently meets every other Sunday afternoon. Game Setting The table top game uses the Legacy Of A Fallen Sky fantasy setting, which can be considered as low fantasy. Low fantasy means magic and non-human races are extremely rare. The current campaign takes place in the shattered remains of Heorium. The population is (apparently) 100% human. System Currently the D20 system is what is being used for the campaign. Character Creation #Stats: Players get one automatic 18. For the other 5 stats, roll 4d6 and drop the lowest number. Because one 18 is granted, it is hoped that the player keeps their honor and actually rolls the other stats. #You can take two traits and one drawback. If you don't know what these are, then please ask the GM. #You can use any source book you own or have a digital copy. If digital copy #I suggest waiting to do your skills until after I do your intro. This way you can weave your background into your skills. Character Races Currently every player is (apparently) human. Non-human races are allowable, but the character origin will be decided by the GM. As a general rule, focus on what you want to look like. If you want to look like an elf, great. No problem. But do not expect an evlish civilization where King Irdion Whitetree lives in a tree city. Please remember, this is a homebrew world, it is not meant to be a copy of Lord of the Rings, or A Song of Ice and Fire (Game of Thrones), or Wheel of Time. It is fantasy, but it is its own stand alone setting. 'Archetypes/Classes' The following archetypes/classes are allowed. Links are also provided (as appropriate) for specific house rules for each class. If a class you are interested in is not listed, please contact the GM (Fabian Primera). 'Player's Handbook' Barbarian Bard Druid Fighter Monk Paladin Ranger Rogue Sorcerer Wizard 'Oriental Adventures' Samurai 'Wheel of Time' Algai'd'siswai Noble Skills 1) Dungeoneering is a prohibited skill. This also means all dungeoneering-like skills from suppliments are banned. Adjudication regarding what skills are too similar to dungeoneering is reserved by the Game Master (Fabian Primera). 2) Skills from the following sources materials are allowed. Even if newer versions of skills claim that old skills are no longer valid, they are valid in this game. Very specialized skills will always hold some kind of benefit. D&D Player Handbook 3.0 D&D Player Handbook 3.5 Pathfinder Player Handbook Wheel of Time D20 Oriental Advetures D20 Preferred Classes All preferred class penalties are ignored. You can multiclass as you wish. Languages All language rules from all source books are invalid. The reason for this is that the languages found in Legacy of a Fallen Sky are completely different from most Dungeons & Dragons games. All characters start play being able to speak their native language only. Learning extra languages and becoming literate are in game actions. When a character becomes proficient with a language, the GM will advise the player.